Un deseo de Tanabata
by Mely Wolfy
Summary: Cuando Takao pidió ese deseo, jamás imagino que cualquier divinidad había escuchado sus rezos. Pero ver esa imagen real frente a él poco después de haber deseado algo que su corazón anhelaba, supo que nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Pasado y Futuro, habían conspirando con un mismo objetivo:lograr alcanzar el amor del que seria su compañero, su 1er amor, y su amuleto para toda la vida


Holaaaaap!  
Muy buenas noches hermosuras!

Perdonen que aun no les he traído la siguiente entrega de Segundas Oportunidades... he estado extremadamente ocupada y la verdad es que no me gusta ser impuntual (sobre todo cuando en 'Junto a ti' no lo era... :S ) lo lamento en serio! La maestría me tiene secuestrada, solo dejen que termine este sábado (que entrego tarea de materia) y ya lo tendrán de vuelta... u_u porque en serio lo lamento, pero les prometo que no dejare botada ninguna historia!

En fin... Deseo comentarles los siguiente: hace varios meses atrás otras dos chicas (muy talentosas) y yo, entramos a un concurso para escribir un fanfic con la pareja y temática que quisiéramos... y ganamos increíblemente EL PRIMER LUGAR! *lanza conffetti*

Así que... esta historia es en colaboración de 3 autoras: Terashima-San, Asahina Kaori y su servidora Mely Wolf... así que, si lo llegaran a encontrar bajo alguno de esos dos seudónimos más, NO ES PLAGIO! es lo mismo :D ya que queremos iniciar un proyecto en donde nos reuniremos bajo el nombre de 'KAM' y subiremos fic que inventaremos nosotras 3...! :D

¡Así que espérenlo muy pronto!

Y de antemano, Muchas Gracias por pasarse a leer y sus enormes muestras de afecto y apoyo hacía mis fic's!

Un besoteeee!  
Abrazos y Mordidas…  
Mely Wolf ~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*~ Un deseo de Tanabata ~*

Luego de hacer sus oraciones en el templo y ver los fuegos artificiales juntos, Midorima y Takao decidieron regresar. Pasaban de las nueve cuando llegaron a la casa de Midorima, Takao había perdido en piedra papel o tijeras y termino llevando a Shintarou hasta su casa.

—Ace sama — Dijo Takao sin aliento — Hemos llegado a su palacio.

Midorima bajo de la carreta ignorando colosalmente las palabras de Takao, había un pensamiento más importante que ocupaba su mente. Era ya de noche, las calles podrían ser peligrosas para alguien tan frágil como Takao. Invitarlo a pasar la noche parecía la mejor opción pero ciertamente no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Takao lanzo un suspiro, mirando la espalda de Midorima mientras este caminaba a la reja de hierro forjado de su casa.

—Quédate — Lanzó de pronto el tirador estrella. Sin dedicarle una mirada. Le había costado más de lo esperado soltar aquella palabra, una invitación apropiada había quedado totalmente fuera de su alcance, Takao abrió los ojos y comenzó a reír.

—¿Tienes miedo de alguien me viole en la calle? — Dijo al bajar de la bicicleta, — o ¿Eres tu quien tiene miedo de quedarse en casa solo? — Pregunto abrazándolo por la espalda. Recargando su rostro con suavidad. Midorima se mantuvo un momento quieto. Trago saliva con dificultad abrió la reja para desviar la atención.

—No digas tonterías Bakao, entra a la casa ya. — Se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso. Y Takao entro sin disimular su emoción. Sabía que en la casa de Midorima no había nadie, sus padres y su hermana estaban de visita en la casa de sus abuelos maternos. Y por si fuera poco era la primera vez que estaba allí.

Cuando Midorima le dejo entrar miró todo a su alrededor. Midorima suspiro y le dejo hacer.

—Tu casa es hermosa, Shin chan — Dijo Takao, aun sorprendido.

—Gracias, vamos arriba, mañana veras la casa mejor.

—¿Tanta prisa tienes Shin chan? — Chasco la lengua en respuesta y comenzó a andar escaleras arriba.

Midorima le abrió la puerta de su habitación y al instante se arrepintió. Takao comenzó a dar vueltas, a tocarlo todo. Parecía no tener ningún respeto por sus cosas pero de algún modo Midorima se sintió halagado de que aquel chico tuviera tanto interés por él.

Saco un par de futones del armario, y los acomodo en el piso mientras Takao estaba entretenido revisando su ropa. Kazunari descolgó una camisa que le gusto y se sacó su ropa ante la mirada de Midorima que no cabía de la impresión, se puso la camisa le quedaba demasiado grande.

—¿No te molesta que use esto?, mi ropa no es cómoda para dormir. — Takao sonrió ampliamente cuando Midorima giro la cabeza con un sonrojo que no pudo disimular ni ajustando sus lentes.

—Has lo que quieras — Dijo Midorima mientras termina de acomodar su futon.

—Tú puedes dormir en tu cama. No es necesario que duermas en el suelo. — Dijo Takao con una sonrisa.

—Eso no sería educado — Respondió Midorima, recostándose a toda prisa, sin importarle si su yukata se estropeaba. —Buenas noches.

Takao se río, era imposible que él no hubiese mirado mientras se desvestía, tenía la certeza que pronto atraparía a Shin chan, sólo hacía falta presionarlo un poquito más, se acostó a su lado, sin importarle que tenía su propio futon y se abrazó a la espalda de Midorima con la certeza de que estaba despierto. Espero un rechazo que nunca llego y el sueño lo violento de pronto, arrastrándolo como ola al mar profundo y azul.

El ruido de una risilla lo hizo abrir los ojos, se acercó lo lentes para poder ver de dónde venía la voz. El cuarto estaba parcialmente iluminado por las luces que se colaban por la ventana. Midorima abrió los ojos hasta el límite permitido cuando vio a Takao recostado sobre el cuerpo de alguien a quien no alcanza a distinguir, ambos sobre su cama. Su corazón se comprimió con dolor.

—Shin chan — Canturreo —Buenos días…. — Midorima se sorprendió aún más cuando lo escucho usando su nombre para llamar a alguien más.

—Déjame dormir Takao. — Se quejó su propia voz, haciéndolo incorporarse del susto. El movimiento tan brusco pareció molestar a su compañero quien aun dormía abrazado a su espalda., Takao se abrazó a su cintura, y descanso su cabeza en las piernas de Shintarou sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, esperando dormir un poco más. Midorima se volvió a verlo intercalando la mirada entre el Takao que yacía recostado en su regazo y el que estaba en la cama, frotándose descarado contra un cuerpo sobre su cama.

—Solo poquito….Shin chan….— Dijo el Takao sobre su cama. Midorima volvió a mirar al Takao en sus piernas y lo removió con suavidad, sin apartar la vista de lo que sucedía en su cama, como si temiera que desapareciera y no pudiera mostrárselo al Takao en su regazo, quien abrió los ojos pero no se movió.

Un movimiento después y el Takao de la cama cambio de posición, soltó una risilla complacida cuando su cabeza toco su almohada. Takao que aun observaba desde el regazo de Midorima se incorporó por la sorpresa.

La persona en la cama con la que Takao se restregaba no era otro que Midorima, su espalda ancha de músculos bien trabajados quedo a la vista cuando cambio de posición con el Takao de la cama. Fue el turno de Kazunari para mirar al Midorima en la cama y luego mirar al Midorima a su lado. El chico a su lado negó con la cabeza, en señal de que tampoco comprendía que demonios estaba pasando.

—Ahhh…mmm… mi amor….— Gimió bajito el Takao en la cama, cuando el Midorima sobre cuerpo froto su miembro con el suyo. — El Takao en la cama levanto el rostro buscando los labios de Midorima quien los apreso entre los suyos sin pensarlo.

Tanto el Takao como el Midorima del futon buscaron la mano contraria y la tomaron, con los rostros sonrojados, en un acto de miedo genuino, mientras observaban como la mano del Midorima en la cama viajaba por las piernas blancas y desnudas del Kazunari que se comía a besos.

De pronto los ojos del Takao que gemia en la cama se abrieron y se posaron sobre el par de chicos en la habitación. Por la cara que puso que rayaba entre la burla y la confusión el Midorima sobre él, detuvo sus atenciones para voltear, un par de figuras sin forma le hicieron sacar un suspiro. Estiro la mano para alcanzar sus lentes y los miro:

Su yo del pasado levanta el brazo a la altura de dorso de Takao, con toda la intensión de protegerlo, Midorima, desde la cama les sonrió un breve instante antes de regresar su vista a Takao.

—¡Kazunari!, ¿Porque demonios no me recordaste la fecha?. — Dijo, visiblemente frustrando, mientras Takao sonreía restándole importante al asunto. Se levantó, envuelto con un parte de la sabana, mientras Takao se incorporaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda. — Ya sé que esto les parece raro, pero es su culpa por ese estúpido deseo de Tanabata —Explico el Midorima que estaba sentado al borde de la cama.

El Midorima y el Takao en el futon se sonrojaron, pensando que aquello era un secreto.

—No tiene caso que lo diga, ustedes se aman, querían ayuda y aquí estamos, también nos pasó cuando teníamos su edad, y ustedes visitaran a sus yo más jóvenes en 10 años. — El Midorima del futon pareció querer preguntar algo pero el Midorima de la cama se adelantó a explicar — Si, venimos del futuro, un futuro donde ustedes están juntos, venimos a explicarles básicamente como es eso.

-¿EHH? –dijeron ambos chicos del futon al unísono.

-Uds. dos desde hace mucho que se quieren... prácticamente desde que cruzaron miradas. –menciono el Takao de la cama, aun abrazado de la espalda de Midorima. –Pero no se han dicho nada hasta ahora, o más bien, ahora que nosotros estamos aquí.

El Takao de la cama se levanto de manera descarada dejándose ver tal y como dios lo trajo al mundo, provocando que el Takao del futon se lanzara a cubrirle los ojos al Midorima de su lado, cuya boca tenia abierta y el sonrojo esparcido por todo el cuerpo, al ver tan perfecta anatomía.

-¡No veas Shin chan! – sonrojado has las orejas, le cubrió los ojos, olvidando que tenia puestos los lentes.

-¡Idiota me lastimas! – pero antes de que pudiera apartarlo, su yo que hasta hace unos momento se encontraba en la cama, tiro del cuerpo del Takao más joven hacia atrás, sentándolo en sus piernas, mientras que el Takao más maduro, se acerco cual felino, colocándose encima de sus caderas completamente desnudo, dándole una visión que le subió todos los colores a la cabeza (si es que se podía aun más).

-Ya, ya, tranquilos. –el Takao maduro, rodeo a Shintaro del cuello, provocando que se pusiera aun más nervioso. –No deben pelearse, que estamos aquí precisamente para ayudarlos y acelerar el paso. –delineó con su dedo índice los labios del Midorima más joven. –Ya no recordaba lo guapo que eras cuando tenias 16 Shin-chan~

-¡Oi! –frunció el ceño, evitando que el Takao que estaba entre sus brazos escapara, cuyos intentos eran en vano, el Shintaro que lo tenia aprisionado entre sus brazos, era tres veces más fuerte al Shintaro al cual estaba acostumbrado a lidiar cada día (y a quien tampoco, nunca le ganaba).

-Es que ahora estas irresistible, Shin-chan~ –sonrió de manera picara, mirándolo por encima de su hombro, manteniéndose aun abrazado del cuello del Midorima más joven.

-¡Bakao, deja de bromear y hagamos esto de una buena vez, no tenemos mucho tiempo! –bufo. –Además… tu no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de hermoso. –hizo su habitual tic de acomodarse los lentes para evitar que viera su sonrojo, sin éxito.

-¡Waaaa Shin chan~! –el Takao adulto se levanto, lanzándose a los brazos del Midorima mayor, que libero al Takao más joven para poder tomar entre sus brazos a su chico, que comenzaba a besarlo con sumo deseo.

Mientras que el Takao del presente, gateo de manera rápida hasta colocarse al lado de Shintaro, que aun se encontraba en el futon en estado de estupefacción, pues seguía sin saber que carajos estaba pasando aquí y como es que habían llegado a toda esta ridiculez tan extraña.

Pero antes de poder emitir palabra alguna, sus yo del futuro comenzaron a besarse con tanto placer, olvidándose de que estaban ahí por un motivo, que el Takao adulto ya se había colocado encima del Midorima más grande, mostrando todo su trasero al lado.

El Midorima más joven trago saliva; ya se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

-¿¡Podrías dejar de estarme mirando el trasero!? –Takao se quejo molesto más rojo que un tomate.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa! –señalo al Takao del futuro con el dedo índice en punta, igual de sonrojado. -¡Tu eres el que estas enseñando todo!

-¡Pero puedes taparte los ojos Shin-chan! –alzo la voz, más molesto y avergonzando.

-Dejen de pelear. –la voz profunda de Midorima, los callo al instante.

-Oh por favor, como si no estuvieran deseando besarse. –ambos jóvenes bajaron la cabeza apenados. - Lo han deseado desde siempre, y en eso no pueden mentirnos, somos Uds. – sonrió victorioso, al ver como les aumentaba el color a la cara. – Ya que es así entonces, simplemente, bésense.

Ambos jóvenes alzaron la cabeza, volteándose a ver igual de sonrojados. Takao tenia razón, ambos se querían desde hace mucho tiempo y ninguno de los dos había decidido a dar el primer paso por temor al rechazo. Pero ahora que ambos sabían que el sentimiento era mutuo, entonces ¿qué los detenía?.

Takao bajo nuevamente el rostro avergonzando, toco su pecho por encima de la camisa sintiendo como su corazón se acelera cada vez más y más rápido, retumbando fuertemente en sus oídos. Ese, seria su primer beso con Shin-chan, y no solo eso, si que además, seria en realidad el primer beso de toda su vida, y que mejor que con la persona a quien más quieres ¿no?. Aunque eso no significaba que no estuviera con los nervios de punta.

Levanto la mirada, visualizando como el rostro de Midorima se acercaba; tomo su cara entre sus manos y antes de poder emitir siquiera un suspiro, Midorima aprisiono sus labios con los suyos, en un movimiento suave y dulce, muy dulce.

-¡Waaaaa~! mira Shin-chan, nuestro primer besooo~ -lo tomo por el brazo emocionado.

-Cállate y no interrumpas, Kazunari. –le regaño, observando como ellos mismos, seguían sumergidos en la sensación de sus labios.

Ambos, aun con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaban del contacto que tenían con los labios contrarios. Para Takao era un sueño hecho realidad, había anhelado tantas noches con poder besar a su adorado peli-verde, que tenia miedo de despertar y que fuera precisamente eso, un sueño. Midorima sentía lo mismo, tanto tiempo conteniéndose a hacer algo equivocado como robarle un beso por miedo al rechazo, que no pudo evitar desear un poco más de ese contacto, pasando su lengua por encima del labio inferior contrario, pidiéndole permiso para entrar.

Takao aparto sus labios e inmediatamente pudo sentir como su boca era invadida por la lengua contraria, dando inicio a una lucha en el interior de sus bocas, intentando ganar terreno, tener dominio sobre la otra, enredando sus lenguas, acariciándose los labios, saboreando todo lo que se encuentra a su paso. Y solo, cuando el aire les hizo falta, ambos se separaron, sonrojados, jadeantes, aun con el sabor de la saliva del otro en sus labios.

-Shin-chan… - Takao aun sonrojado, se le lanzo encima, dándole un fuerte abrazo, que Midorima correspondió abrazándolo de la cintura, recostando su rostro en su hombro.

-Oooooy… realmente se veía tan bonito como lo sentimos Shin chan~ -menciono el Takao que se encontraba del otro lado sentando, aun abrazado del brazo de Midorima.

-Así parece.- sonrió ladino. Viendo como ambos chicos volvían a dirigir sus miradas apenados hacia ellos, pues habían olvidado que tenia espectadores.

-¿Y… -carraspeo un poco el Shintaro del presente, acomodándose los lentes para simular inútilmente su sonrojo.- …ya no se van? Es decir… él y yo ya estamos juntos.

-O no, no, no… -sonrió de manera picara el Takao frente a ellos. -Ahora si viene lo bueno.

-¿A-Ah que te refieres? –pronuncio el Takao más joven cuando se vio sonreír, el mismo sabia que cuando sus labios formaban esa curvatura es porque estaba planeando algo, algo perverso.

-A que su primera vez sucedió precisamente este día, pero como ambos son inexpertos, les explicaremos como hacerlo. –un sonrojo furioso azoto la cara de los más jóvenes- Ya saben, para evitar el dolor que me dejo sin poder caminar una semana. – El Shintaro a su lado tocio un poco, evadiendo la mirada de acusadora por parte de su pareja.

-No, eso no puede ser posible. –Midorima los vio con el ceño fruncido.

-De hecho si. –pronunció su yo adulto de manera seria, ajustándose los anteojos, que fue difícil no creerle, estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ambos se levantaron de donde se encontraban y separaron a ambos jóvenes el uno del otro.

El Midorima mayor tomo al Takao más joven y comenzó a desnudarlo, ante la mirada de asombro del Midorima más joven.

-¡N-No, M-Midorima espera! –protesto Takao moviéndose de manera brusca entre sus brazos, intentando evitar que la ultima prenda se le fuera arrebatada de la piel, sin ningún éxito.

-¡Oi! ¡No hagas eso! – se quejo Shintaro, cuando vio como el Takao adulto le desataba el kaku obi de la Yukata, para posteriormente, desnudarlo a él también. –¡T-Te dije que pararas!

-Tranquilo Shin chan~ no tiene caso que te pongas así, sobre todo cuando ambos han estado masturbándose pensando en el otro…

-¡Kazunari!– le regaño su pareja, a lo cual solo soltó una carcajada al ver las caras de sus yo más jóvenes, jurando que pronto llegarían al color morado si seguían así.

-¡Tsk! –pronunció Midorima cruzándose de brazos completamente desnudo, con el sonrojo apunto de explotarle las mejillas, mientras que Takao (aun entre los brazos del otro Midorima), tapaba su rostro con ambas manos jodidamente apenado.

-Kazunari...

-Si~ -pronuncio jocoso el Takao adulto, sentándose sobre las caderas de Midorima. – Kazu-chan. –le hablo así mismo.- Relájate… -beso la mejilla de la versión más joven de su pareja.- y dejen que el maestro les enseñe. Ya que de todos modos, Uds. se desean… -sonrió pícaramente.

Takao comenzó a temblar empujando inútilmente el torso de Midorima adulto para que se alejara; pero este, logro sentarlo sobre sus piernas, lo abrazo de las caderas y acerco su lengua danzante a su pequeño cuello, propiciándole lamidas por toda la extensión de piel, besos y un chupetón que genero el primer gemido de la noche.

-Aaah… -el cuerpo de Takao tembló ante la acción provocada por el Midorima mayor.

-¿Viste lo que acabo de hacer? –su yo más joven asintió serio y sonrojado ajustandose las gafas. –Comienza a hacer eso por toda la extensión de su cuello y hombro, besa sus clavículas y si asciendes, le encanta que le muerdas y chupes el lóbulo de la oreja.

Su versión más joven volvió a asentir, tomando fuertemente la Kazunari mayor que tenia sobre las piernas. Este le sonrió, pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello y moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para darle acceso libre a toda la piel de su cuello. Midorima empezó a regar un camino de besos, lamidas y chupetones que iban desde la clavícula hasta ascender al lóbulo de la oreja, comprobando que en cuanto tomo ese trozo de piel de la oreja entre sus labios, el Kazunari que tiene entre sus brazos, dejo escapar una serie de gemidos placenteros por todo la habitación.

-Shin chaaahh~ -pronunció entre jadeos, observando como la versión más joven de su pareja decencia entre besos hasta su pecho, deteniendo el ultimo beso muy cerca de su pezón izquierdo, alzando la mirada, esperando ordenes del mayor.

Mayor, que se encontraba entretenido haciendo gemir a un muy sonrojado y jadeante Takao, mientras desliza sus manos alrededor de sus caderas y se dedica a comerse uno de esos botones perfectamente rosaditos que destacan sobre su pecho.

Midorima mayor aparto sus labios del pezón, dejándolo brillante por su saliva.

-Si vas a chuparle los pezones… -le propicio un beso, que hizo arquear al Takao entre sus brazos, soltando otro placentero gemido. –Ni se te ocurra morderlos, lo odia. En serio lo odio, no lo tientes. –su voz sonó a realmente una advertencia.

-La primera y ultima vez que lo hizo, lo deje dos semanas sin sexo. Así que tu sabes si te arriesgas. –menciono entre broma y serio. –Anda que esperas. –enredo los dedos de sus manos entre sus suaves hebras verdes. –Hasta ahora lo estas haciendo muy bien. –El peliverde más joven volvió a asentir, retomando los besos donde los había dejado, esta vez dedicándose a repartir sus lamidas y chupetones entre ambos botones rosados.

-Ahhhh Shiiin~ -pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, temblorosos, excitados por el esplendido placer que les propicia esas lenguas traviesas, que poco a poco descienden por sus caderas, hasta otorgarles el ultimo beso a un centímetro de donde nacen sus bellos eléctricos.

-Kazu-chan~ -se llamo así mismo, levantándose de las piernas de Midorima más joven, que se puso de pie a la par con él.

-¿S-Si…? –se levanto también aun tembloroso por el placer antes brindado.

-Es hora de que aprendas hacer una felación. – sonrió pícaro, empujando al Midorima joven que cayó sentado en la orilla de la cama. El Midorima del futuro, se sento a la par de su otro yo, abriendo las piernas, dándole total acceso al Takao joven, a su miembro que se encuentra medianamente levantado.

Kazunari se relamió los labios colocándose de rodillas entre las piernas del Midorima de dieciséis, repartiendo besos en todo su pecho, tomando con su mano el miembro semi-erecto frente a él, empezando una vaivén suave y ligeramente apretado.

-Toma su miembro. –ordenó. –Y sube y baja tu mano despacio, llevando un ritmo hasta que lo vayas aumentando poco a poco.

Takao asintió, tragando saliva. La verdad, es que muchas veces había despertado excitado por sueños en donde él, complacía a su Shin chan con una felación tan deliciosa que le rogaba por más. Pero no es lo mismo soñarlo, que hacerlo, que ahora que lo tiene ahí, esta sumamente nervioso por hacer algo equivoco. Sumado a eso, esa mirada seria, llena de deseo y lujuria que lo observa expectante en su próximo movimiento.

Escucha un gruñido, volteando a ver como su yo adulto, a metido el pene de su Shin chan a la boca. –T-Takao. –pronuncia Shintaro, aferrándose a las sabanas, frunciendo el ceño, sonrojado, se nota que lo esta disfrutando y no es para menos, su versión adulta sabe lo que esta haciendo.

-Takao… -pronuncia el Shintaro que tiene enfrente, que aun espera deseoso, ser complacido por su boca. Asiente sonrojado, acelerando el ritmo de sus movimientos con la mano.

-Lamehloh…- escucha su voz, cuya boca y lengua recorren toda la extensión de miembro del peliverde más joven.

-Es tan grande… - piensa, tomando el miembro entre sus manos de la versión más adulta de su chico, pasando su lengua por toda la extensión de este, generando un jadeo profundo del que tiene enfrente. Lo hace de nuevo, esta vez recorriendo con su lengua todo el pene, dejando saliva regada por todo alrededor, saboreando las cálidas gotas saladas que deja caer la punta.

-Metelo a tu boca… -pronuncia nuevamente su voz y el obedece, comiéndose la punta entre sus labios y la lengua.

-¡Tsk! Cuidado con los dientes, Takao… -le acaricia el cabello, observando como el menor, lo mira desde abajo sonrojado, moviendo su cabeza para comerse lo más que puede de su ya muy prominente erección. –Así, así…

Ambos Midorimas gruñen, sintiendo esas lenguas traviesas y esos labios acariciando toda la piel que sus penes, con sus manos acariciando alrededor.

Solo cuando el orgasmo los violenta, los alejan con cuidado, escuchando un quejido por parte de los dos, que esperaban ansiosos comerse el desahogo de sus chicos.

El Takao adulto se levanta, dirigiéndose a la mesita de noche, sacando del primer cajón un bote de lubricante y paquete de condones.

-¿¡De donde diablos salieron esas cosas!? – hasta donde el recuerda, no había tenido la necesidad de comprarlos, al menos, hasta ahora.

-No se, ¿la magia del deseo del tanabata? –alzo los hombros restándole importancia, lanzando el bote de lubricante hacia su chico, que lo cacho con su mano izquierda.

-Takao. –dirigió la mirada hacia la versión joven de su pareja. –Ponte en cuatro.

-¿Eh? –su cara de inmediato cobro un color carmín.

-Anda, anda, no los hagamos esperar más, que estamos deseosos. – se jalo del brazo, haciendo que su versión más joven quedara de boca al suelo. –Ahora, levanta la cadera, a su altura. –el Takao joven asiente, poniéndose en la misma posición que su versión mas adulta.

-Midorima. –se ajusta los lentes.- para preparar a Takao esto es lo que tienes que hacer. –Abre el bote de lubricante, tomando con ambas manos un poco entre sus dedos, metiendo uno y uno en ambos Takaos.

Uno gime y el otro se queja ligeramente. Su versión más joven, frunce el ceño.

-No te preocupes, es normal que le duela un poco al principio, sobre todo porque es virgen. A veces también le dolerá si tienen mucho de no hacerlo, por es razón te estoy enseñando como debes prepararlo. –Mete un segundo dedo en ambos, provocando que los dos, vuelvan a gemir, esta vez el Takao más joven, se queja menos.

El Midorima del presente se queda a la distancia, observando la clase que le esta propiciando su yo del futuro, ya que si quiere estar con Takao a partir de ahora, lo que menos desea es provocarle dolor por ser un inexperto, al contrario, lo que más desea en estos momento, es escuchar su voz, jadeante y llena de placer, repetir su nombre.

El Midorima frente a los Takaos vuelve a meter un tercer dedo, que empieza a abrir como tijeras en sus interiores. Ambos gimen, mucho, tomándose de las manos lleno de placer, sonrojados, jadeantes, temblorosos.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunta Takao a su versión más joven, que asiente con la cabeza reprimiendo sus gemidos.-No te contengas, si quieres gemir hazlo.

-En realidad eres muy gritón. –contesta su pareja adulta.

-Pero bien que te encanta que grite aahhh tu nombre. – gime, al sentir como los dedos de su hombre son retirados. –Takao, voltéate. –el joven lo obedece, poniéndose boca arriba, viendo como su versión más adulta que recuesta encima de él. –Vas a motivar a que participe nuestro joven Shin chan~ -Takao empezo a frotar su pene contra el mismo.

-Aaaah, aaahh, aaaah –gemían los dos, brindándoles la escena más erótica de la noche. Dos Takao, frotando sus propios penes, acariciando sus cuerpos, gimiendo llenos de placer suplicando con la mirada, ser penetrados.

Shintaro joven se coloca el condón en su pene, que desde hace rato ya ha vuelto a estar erecto y se acerca al dúo, tomando de las caderas a su chico, colocando la punta en la entrada previamente lubricada por su yo adulto.

-Kazunari…-pronuncia metiendo todo su pene de una estocada en la virginal entrada. Takao arquea su cuerpo ahogando un gemido entre el placer y dolor en su pecho.

-Deja que se acostumbre. – pronuncia el Takao adulto, mirando por encima de su hombro a Midorima, completamente sonrojado. –Cuando este listo te lo dirá. Mientras tanto, yo hare que se le vaya más rápido el dolor. Volvió a frotarse contra si mismo, provocando que una nueva ola de gemidos se escucharan por toda la habitación.

-Shin chaaaaaahhh~ -gimió fuerte y claro su Takao, dándole la señal que él esperaba para comenzar a embestirlo.

-Ve suave… si no, no podrá caminar en una semana. –pronunció su yo más adulto, que se colocaba al frente de los Takaos, acercando su miembro erecto y brillante de la punta al Takao adulto.

-Te encanta como te la chupo… -menciono pícaro, relamiendo sus labios, metiendo el pene de su chico a su boca, lamiendolo, haciendo con la lengua círculos alrededor de la cabeza, generando que gruñidos de placer salieran de la boca de su Midorima.

-Shin chaaan aaahhh aahhh~ - el Takao joven sentía tanto placer, entre su miembro siendo frotado y su entrada siendo profanada que era imposible parar de gemir. Lo mismo sucedia con su versión adulta, cuya entrada, es el centro de practicas para los dedos de la mano izquierda del Midorima joven, mientras le practica una felación a su chico.

Chico que no pudo aguantar, levanto a su Takao adulto entre sus brazos, sentándose en el suelo, poniendo a Takao encima de este, dirigiendo su pene a la entrada soltándolo de golpe, que entro de lleno en su interior.

-AAAAhhh~ -gimió fuerte y claro por lo repentino de la intromisión. Empezando con el vaiven de sus caderas, aferrándose a sus brazos.

Por el otro lado, los Midorima y Takao del presente se encuentran acostados en los futones. Takao esta aferrado de brazos y piernas al cuerpo de su peliverde, que no deja de embestirlo a estas alturas, con cierta fuera y rapidez.

-Shin chan~ Shin chan~ más, maaaaaás~-acaricia su cabello, su espalda, gimiendo en su oido, mientras Midorima lo sujeta y le da caricias a sus caderas, mordiendo y gruñendo el lobulo de su oreja.

Takao y Midorima del futuro también están en su propia fiesta. Takao salta en las caderas del mayor, moviendo su trasero de arriba-abajo sintiendo como ese gran trozo de carne le penetra sin compasión, siendo mordido, saboreado y lamido por su chico, que ya a comenzando a dejarle visibles marcas en el cuello y pecho.

-Ahhh Shiiintarooo me encantaaas~ -tomo su rostro, besandoló con mucha pasión, deseo y lujuria, jugueteando con sus lenguas, saboreando el sabor que tiene el otro.

Midorima joven se levanta con esfuerzo con Takao en brazos, hasta acomodarse sentado. Ha observado la posición que tienen sus yo más adultos y le gusta, quiere que Kazunari le haga lo mismo.

-Salta… -pronuncia como una orden, orden que Takao no puede negar, tomandoló también de los brazos para agarrar impulso y comenzar a saltar.

Ambos Takaos gimen sus nombres, auto-penetrándose de la manera más placentera que pueden, su sudor perla sus cuerpos, haciendoló más atractivos a la vista de sus semes, que no dejan de comerse entre besos, lamidas y chupetones toda la piel a su alcance.

Saltan un poco más fuerte, entre gemidos y gruñidos, hasta que el orgasmo los violenta a los cuatro, bañando su placer a los Midorima, mientras que el mayor uno de ellos lo hace en el interior de Takao adulto. Y el otro, en el condón.

El Takao más pequeño cae rendido en el cuerpo de su Midorima, que a su vez se desparrama en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aire que se les ha ido, a ambos, los violenta el sueño de repente, quedándose dormidos desnudos abrazados a lo largo de ambos futones.

-Que poco aguante. ¿En serio antes durábamos solo uno? –se ajusto los lentes, viendo como sus versiones más jóvenes se entregaban de inmediato al sueño.

-Si... –sonrió el Takao adulto a su Midorima, acariciando su rostro.-pero ahora no hay quien nos pare.

Pasaron poco más de 5 horas cuando los más jóvenes decidieron regresar de los brazos de Morfeo. Midorima aun no podía creer lo que había hecho con aquel alegre azabache que lo volvía loco…POR QUE LO HABIA HECHO, el hecho de haber visto a Kazunari de esa manera, haberlo besado como siempre quiso hacerlo, y por fin haber tocado el cielo al momento de hacer suyo al pequeño halcón, lo hacía querer mas, aunque poco fue su aguante, ya que al igual que Kazunari, todo eso era nuevo para el también.

Tratando de girarse un poco, sintió un peso extra en su pecho, y con cuidado girando un poco su cuerpo lo vio a él…sin intenciones de querer regresar aun, y abrazado a su torso, le daba una de las más hermosas vistas que el puedo haber experimentado, el pequeño azabache tenía una cara realmente tranquila cuando dormía, algunos mechones de su negro cabello de perdían entre el montón de sabanas y almohadas en el futón, y su cuerpo desnudo, solo tapado con una parte de la sabana no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Poco a poco tratando de zafarse del fuerte abrazo que lo tenía sometido sin poder moverse, decidió que era hora de levantarse, preguntándose si sus "versiones adultas" había regresado al futuro, pues desde que él había abierto los ojos no pudo visualizarlos en la habitación, abandonando la idea de aquello, pues poniendo mucha atención, escuchó un par de risas y voces, del otro lado de la puerta que separaba la habitación donde se encontraban, con el resto de la casa. Tratando de no despertar a Takao y removiéndose sus brazos con cuidado se separo un par de centímetros de su cuerpo, aunque fallando en su misión ya que el menor había despertado.

-Mmhg…. ¿Shin chan, ya has despertado?- agarra el torso del mayor para poder abrazarlo de nueva cuenta, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del peliverde y aspirando el olor que este desprendía.

-Nanodayo hay que pararnos, ya es tarde…y..Bueno es mejor que te duches…seria molesto cuidarte si te enfermas- ordeno el mayor ajustando sus lentes e intentando ocultar su sonrojo del mayor, en verdad estaba nervioso

-AHH Shin chan~ después de que hicimos esas cosas aun te sigues avergonzando de que te abrace- sonríe con burla el moreno mientras se acerca peligrosamente al rostro de un impactado peliverde, y uniendo sus labios en un vaivén constante le otorga un pasional beso que deja sin aliento a ambos.-Deja de ser tan tsundere conmigo

-Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas Takao-Desvía la mirada tratando de ocultar un muy evidente sonrojo.

-Ya, vale Shin chan, iré a ver a esos dos antes de que le quiten la poca virginidad a la casa, báñate primero-menciono el menor levantándose del futón con un poco de cuidado, exponiéndose tal como había llegado al mundo, dejando a un Shintarou perdido bajo esas perfectas curvas de su anatomía- deja de mirarme tanto shin chan, al rato puedes seguir viéndome- mirando por encima de su hombro y regalándole una coqueta sonrisa, termino de vestirse para salir del dormitorio donde se encontraban, dejando a un muy apenado Midorima que después de esto se dedico a entrar al cuarto de baño.

El agua caliente bajaba por su bien formado cuerpo, rememorando todo lo que había hecho con Kazunari y sacándole los colores en la cara decidió darse prisa, sabía que si no lo hacía era capaz de obligar a entrar a Kazunari con él en el baño para volver a hacerlo suyo. Viendo algunas marcas en sus brazos y espalda del encuentro anterior, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, termino su ducha. Secándose y poniéndose algo de ropa que el menor le había proporcionado decidió salir al encuentro de estos, sin embargo al llegar a la cocina vio algo que en verdad le había hecho hervir la sangre.

Kazunari SU Kazunari estaba arrinconado en una esquina de la cocina siendo acosado por su versión adulta, mientras que el Kazunari adulto solo observaba divertido ante la lucha entre su yo joven y su actual pareja. Sabía que era una mera estupidez sentir celos de el mismo, pero en verdad no soportaba que alguien más que el, pusiera sus sucias manos sobre su ¿pareja?. Así que rápidamente y de un tirón separo a Kazunari de su versión adulta, ocasionando un furioso sonrojo de parte del moreno y una sonrisa burlona de parte de su yo adulto.

-Había olvidado lo celoso que puedes ser Shin chan- menciono el Takao adulto, mientras se colgaba del mayor de los Midorima, y le otorgaba un dulce beso a este.

-Calla Bakao, lo más importante es que tenemos que irnos, nosotros ya cumplimos, así que andando-saliendo de la cocina los mayores se encaminaron a la habitación donde habían despertado ese día.

-Nos vemos Shin chan, sigue igual de sexy hasta que cumplas los 30- dijo el menor de los Takaos mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del Midorima joven, dándole un beso pasional, bajo la furiosa mirada de su yo más joven- y tu Kazu chan, si algún día decides hacerte aquel halcón que siempre quisiste inténtalo en la espalda baja a Shin chan lo volverás loco- guiñándole el ojo al pequeño moreno y alcanzando a su pareja bajo la atenta mirada de los más jóvenes se adentraron a la habitación.

-Ne~ Shin chan ¿crees que debimos decirle acerca de que nuestro bebe fue tu regalo de cumpleaños número 25?- canturreo el oji azul dedicándoles por última vez una sonrisa burlona a sus versiones jóvenes.

-Cállate Bakao que eso será una sorpresa, además…a nosotros nunca nos dijeron nada- sonrió ante el cometario del anterior cerrando por ultimo la puerta de la habitación que los separaba de su pasado.

-Espera... ¿qué fue lo que dijo Takao?- con cierta duda y dispuesto a cuestionarlos Midorima jóven abrió la puerta de la habitación, percatándose de que efectivamente estos ya no estaban.

-Moo Shin chan se fueron- abrazo al peli verde con un adorable puchero en el rostro.

-Mmmm y pensar que tendremos que hacer esto algún día…espero que para ese entonces deseemos otra cosa diferente.

-Nee~ shin chan por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que deseaste en Tanabata?-abrazando por el cuello al peliverde y obligándolo que lo viera a los ojos en busca de una respuesta acerco mas el rostro del mayor.

-Eso no te incumbe Takao- sonrojándose al límite recibió el casto beso que el menor le proporcionaba, disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones que podía hacer vibrar todo su cuerpo. Separándose un poco Takao volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Pues yo desee tener un poco de valor para poder declararme porque de seguro tu jamás lo harías, y esperar ser lo suficiente bueno para ti, por que en verdad te amo Shin chan, y también, deseo poder pasar toda mi vida contigo- Contagiado por un hermoso sentimiento en su interior, el peliverde formo un nuevo beso, uno más tierno que el anterior, uno que deseaba recordar como el inicio de su nueva vida a lado de su escandaloso compañero, amigo y por supuesto primer amor.

Al terminar el beso y viendo a los ojos a su adorado azabache, basto para que este entendiera un "mi deseo fue exactamente el mismo", abrazados en esa pequeña pero acogedora casa, sellando de mil y un maneras su jurado amor, el peliverde condujo a moreno al baño…aun tenían muchas otras oportunidades, pero en ese momento deseaba volver a estar con su moreno, ese que tantas noches le había robado el sueño, ese con el que estaría diez años después, amándose como el primer día.

* * *

*~ 11 años después ~*

Habían recorrido casi todos los puesto de ese festival, había tanta gente que en verdad empezaba a marearse, y por el bien de su pequeña familia, decidió separarse un poco de la multitud, dirigiéndose cuidadosamente hacia un área más tranquila, donde se podía apreciar un paisaje de lo más tranquilo, la noche cubría ya en su totalidad ese agradable momento. Sentándose alado de su adorable esposo y reposando un poco empezaron una amena charla.

-Nee Shin chan…sabes, siempre que venimos a este lugar recuerdo lo que paso hace años, y sabes… jajaja aun me rio de tu expresión cuando nos vimos en tu cama, en verdad que jamás lo olvidare- riéndose estridentemente y siendo abrazado protectoramente por su esposo se dejo querer, mientras sostenía un pequeño bulto rosa entre sus brazos.

-Cállate Bakao vas a despertar a Yuki y sabes que es muy difícil hacerla dormir de nuevo- reprendiendo la actitud de su moreno esposo, tomo en brazos el pequeño bulto rosa dando a conocer a una pequeña de cabello azabache que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padre. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel encuentro, sin embargo eso seguía fresco en su memoria.

Como sus versiones en su tiempo adultas habían dicho, ellos visitaron a sus versiones más jóvenes con la intención de ayudarlos, hasta cierto punto como decía Kazunari se tornaba un poco divertida la situación, pues jamás hubiera imaginado que terminaría casado con la persona que amo desde el momento de conocerse en preparatoria…sin embargo era verdad, y justo un año antes de aquella extraña visita a sus versiones jóvenes había nacido su hermosa hija Midorima Yuki. Habían pasado por muchas cosas, se había enamorado de una persona completamente diferente a él, se había casado con la persona que mas amaba y todo había culminado con el nacimiento de su pequeña princesa, sonriendo ante todos los pensamientos y recuerdos que llenaban su cabeza, es como la pequeña Yuki había encontrado a su padre, al abrir esos enormes y preciosos ojos verdes.

-Ne Shin chan, que es lo que desearas este año- abrazando por la espalda a su esposo y viendo reír a la pequeña recién despierta pregunto curioso al mayor.

-No digas tonterías Bakao, para que desear algo que ya tengo, yo no necesito nada mas teniéndolos a ustedes-el mayor observando la cara de sorpresa de su esposo y con un delicado beso confirmo que lo que decía era verdad-Yo te amo Bakao, a ti y a mi princesa.

-También te amo Shin chan y creo que yo lo único que podría desear, es estar por el resto de mi vida con ustedes- comenzando un nuevo beso, y jurando de nueva cuenta amor eterno, con su pequeño milagro en brazos, ambos rezaron para que de nueva cuenta…su deseo de Tanabata fuera escuchado, pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos amándose como el primer día que se conocieron.


End file.
